


Abrupt

by lilywood16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rescue, Reunions, Stormcage Containment Facility, Timelines, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywood16/pseuds/lilywood16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is calling on the Doctor and as he figures out why, he might just have a chance to get back what he loves most. Only problem is, what he wants is trapped in Stormcage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more of a plot bunny than anything else. It's really short and not completely finished, meaning I've written chapters 1, 2 and 4, but not 3, so I apologize if it takes longer to get that chapter posted. It will probably be only 5 chapters total.

They were just floating in the vortex, just relaxing for the evening. They'd been chased all over a planet that was supposed to be uninhabited for another 5000 years before they were able to get back to the Tardis. The last the Doctor had seen of Amy and Rory was about an hour ago, they had been in the movie room watching the Lion King. He himself hadn't seen it since...her. He shook himself and went back to trying to fix the Tardis defense system. He was nearly done when it sparked. He hurriedly finished, just in time for the alarms to blare loudly. He clapped his hands over his ears, wincing. He scrambled up to the console, trying to find what was wrong. Someone had just materialized in his Tardis. He looked up and yelped loudly. River Song was leaning against the rail heavily, gasping in air. The Doctor was trying to turn the alarm off. Amy and Rory were both slipping and sliding into the console room. The Doctor found the right switch and managed to get the alarm off. He sighed in relief and then turned to glare at River.

"River Song, what have I told you about..." He trailed off as she gasped out something.

"What did you say?" He asked his voice hard and quiet. Amy flinched seeing the dark look on his face. River gasped in air for another moment before repeating herself.

"Bad Wolf." In an instant the Doctor was right before her.

"Show me." She punched in the coordinates and the Tardis moved, jerking out of the vortex and landing heavily. River and the Doctor were out the door, Amy scrambling after them with Rory trying to keep up. They came to River's cell and he stared in shock. The words 'Bad Wolf' were everywhere, they covered the walls, were the authors of books, the brand of hallucinogenic lipstick, the brand of sheets on her cot, the headline on the newspaper, engraved into her dresser in Gallifreyan, woven into the rug and her toothpaste brand. The Doctor stared, face unreadable. He moved to stand before the dresser. Roses were engraved in the wood. He glanced at River.

"I'm assuming you didn't write this?" He asked. River nodded. He studied everything and then strode out of the cell toward the Tardis. He returned with a camera and began taking pictures and handing them to Amy. She held them patiently until he seemed satisfied. He began moving back towards the Tardis, River was right next to him. She spoke softly.

"It's her, isn't it?" It was a statement more than a question. He glanced at River and she saw the raw pain in his eyes and grief and even a little hope. She desperately wanted for it to be her, for him to get her back. There were a thousand things River remembered and one of them was Rose Tyler saving her life, snatching her away from the Silence. Rose Tyler had jumped in and out of her life, was her best mate. Amy and Rory barely made it to the Tardis before the Doctor was setting the dematerialization sequence.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked and River knew from the expression on his face where he was going.

"He's going to see a man about a girl." She answered and the Doctor glanced at her and nodded once in confirmation. The Tardis seemed to sense his current mood, because she landed exactly where he'd set the coordinates. He took the pictures from Amy and thanked her quietly. He seemed different, no longer bouncing around the console with his usual maniac energy. He went out the door and hesitated and looked back at River. River turned to Amy.

"Stay here Amy, Rory, you should get some sleep, this is going to be awhile."

"I want to..." Amy began only for Rory to cut her off.

"No Amy." She turned to look at him in confusion. "Not right now, he's hurting and he needs space." Amy nodded and turned to head deeper into the Tardis. Rory spoke from experience, she supposed. He'd waited 2000 years for her, he was older than the Doctor mentally. River silently joined the Doctor and put a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed some and they began moving toward a tourist information center. The front desk was occupied by Ianto. He looked up and waited. The Doctor was right in front of him before he finally spoke.

"I need to see Jack." Surprise flitted across the man's face, before he hid it again.

"I'm sorry, who?" River interrupted him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, he runs this place, has for years. We need to see him, now." Ianto picked up the phone.

"We have visitors." It was quiet and Ianto's face fell as someone spoke. He lowered the phone and met River's eyes.

"Won't see anyone, hasn't for weeks." Ianto admitted finally. The Doctor looked up, his eyes filled with pain.

"Tell him something then would you?" Ianto nodded. "Tell him I said Bad Wolf, and give him these." He handed the pictures to the man who nodded. At the bottom was a rather folded picture of three people. A man in leather, whose intimidating stance was ruined by the look in his eyes and the soft smile directed at a young, beautiful blonde girl with bright eyes and a happy smile. The man in leather had ahold of her hand, and on her other side was Jack. He had an arm wrapped around the girl's waist and was smiling, there wasn't a trace of the sadness Ianto saw whenever he looked at Jack now. He too was looking at the girl with affection. He knocked on Jack's door and Jack muttered at him to go away. Ianto interrupted him.

"There was a man here, he said to give you a message and some pictures." Ianto waited and Jack's door opened. A girl's jacket was grasped tightly in his hand. Jack looked miserable, but Ianto handed over the pictures, the picture of three people on top. Ianto turned and made it halfway down the stairs, before Jack was scrambling after him, tugging on his coat over his untucked shirt. Ianto stopped in astonishment.

"What was the message?" Jack asked, slightly desperate for the answer.

"He said to tell you "Bad Wolf"." Jack was racing out, brushing past Gwen and Tosh. They both shouted after him.

"Gwen's in charge!" Was his only answer. Ianto was smiling slightly, both women turned to him.

"Ianto what's going on with Jack?" In answer he went back to Jack's room, searching for a minute before he found the picture. Gwen gasped when she saw it.

"He's going to find her." Ianto was smiling, happy for Jack, who would finally get what he deserved for once, love.


	2. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry, and I haven't quite finished chapter 3 yet, but it should be rather soon.

Jack was antsy the entire ride to London. It was ten times worse when he finally got there and began navigating the underground railroad. It took a few different branch lines for him to reach it. And then abruptly when he got there, he wasn't as fidgety. He walked slower, wasn't as eager to get there, to see the building, or the people or the monument or the memorial. His heart hurt suddenly, even though he knew the people he cared about hadn't actually died, it still hurt.

He remembered doomsday well, just trying to keep his team safe. Gwen hadn't even joined up yet, hadn't become his friend or solved the mystery in Cardiff. He remembered the Ghost shifts, remembered the feeling that they weren't right, weren't safe. They made his skin crawl, made him nervous and jumpy. He had had plenty of experience with the extraterrestrial to know that if he felt this uneasy, it couldn't be good. He had been correct. They had materialized into Cybermen, none had found their way into Torchwood 3. Jack was just keeping his team quiet, everything was powered down, even the lights. His team was huddled in his office, on the other side of his bed, just being silent. It didn't matter, they could hear the Cyberman and then the Daleks in London. He had been radioed by Torchwood one. The things he heard made his heart stop,made horror claw at his insides. The Cyberman and Daleks were fighting each other in London, at Canary Wharf. Days later when they'd gone to clear Torchwood one of anything alien or dangerous, Jack saw the list. It was their last load of stuff. He'd not bothered to stop at the list before, but now her name caught his attention. He stopped dead, heart going numb. He brushed his fingers over her name and her mother's. The names weren't in order, just handwritten by friends and family. Jack recognized the handwriting, it was unmistakably his, the Doctor's. That was when Jack had become so cold, so lifeless, when he'd gone back to his playboy days. And then meeting Martha and Rose wasn't dead and he just wanted to cry because he still couldn't hug her. And then it was the end of the world and there she was, absolutely perfect, absolutely beautiful. She'd told Jack, told him because she trusted him. She hadn't wanted to worry the Doctor, not with everything else that was going on and then he'd never seen her again. He still remembered her words perfectly.

"Jack, I'm not human, not anymore. I'm not aging, it's been 7 years." Her words had startled him badly and then he'd seen her heal, rapidly, golden light stitching her skin back together like the Doctor when he regenerated. He'd visited Sarah Jane and Martha and Mickey and he went to see Donna and she had no clue who he was. Dread settled in Jack's stomach.

He stopped in front of the wall, his eyes were blurred, his fists clenched tightly, mouth set, back stiff and shoulders shaking slightly. He took a moment to calm himself and looked up. A man in a tweed suit and bow tie stood there, he was tall, young looking at first, but his posture, his body language told Jack he was much older. A couple, the woman ginger and the man dirty blonde stood back aways, watching him. A woman dressed in clothes not from this time period with bushy blonde hair stood next to the man, holding his hand as he reached up to run his fingers over a name, her name. This was the Doctor. His shoulders shook and he pressed his forehead to the wall and the Doctor broke. Jack stared in shock as the man always in control, the man who never even let on about how he felt to anyone, cried against a wall in London, mourning for the girl who took his hearts and still hadn't given them back. Jack moved up to stand beside the Doctor. He put his hand on this new Doctor's shoulder and let his own pain show. His pain was just as quiet as the Doctor's but nowhere near as violently painful. Jack had loved Rose, he'd loved the Doctor, they were his best friends. The Doctor, the man who had sworn he was above such things as human emotion, who'd said over and over that he was incapable of it, had fallen for Rose Tyler. The Doctor loved Rose Tyler, more than she would ever know, but maybe, just maybe, she would. The Doctor eventually looked up at Jack. Jack had pulled him into a rough hug, one the Doctor had returned, his grip painfully tight, even for Jack. They separated, no words needed and Jack walked next to this silent man as they went back to the Tardis. The couple and woman followed. The woman had a vortex manipulator strapped to her wrist, but Jack could tell she wasn't a time agent.


	3. Introductions and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't take nearly as long as I thought to finish this chapter, but I am going to add more to the fourth, so that one will take longer.

The Doctor was unusually quiet. It was actually starting to scare Amy, who was used to his incessant gob. Usually it was difficult shut him up, but right now she wished more than anything that he would speak. Anything would be better than this deathly silence, than his devastated expression or the hopelessness in his eyes. The Doctor didn't even seem like the Doctor anymore. This man before her had claimed he was nine hundred years old, and looking at him now she could see everyone he'd lost, every life he failed. Everyone who died because of him or because he couldn't save them. She saw every heartbreaking goodbye, the ultimately final ones and the ones that may as well have been. Every loss was written there on his face and Amy wanted to do anything to fix it, to stop the Doctor's pain. In the end, it was Rory who pulled him out of his misery.

"Doctor, was she worth it?" He looked up at Rory in surprise.

"What?"

"Is she worth it, does she mean more to you than anything?" He nodded slowly. He stood shaking out his jacket.

"Ah, Amy, Rory this is Captain Jack Harkness. Watch it, he'll flirt with you both. Jack this is River, personally I'd like to see how you two get along." Jack smiled when River gave him a flirtatious grin. The Doctor still didn't seem to be his chipper self, but the overwhelming loss In his eyes was gone. He turned to Jack and River.

"Jack, quick catch up, River's in prison, she escapes from time to time, that's beside the point ...where did I put...AHA! This is what her cell looked like." Jack nearly choked when he saw. Then he looked up in shock.

"You think it's really her?"

"Yes, but that's not all," he began, and turned to type something. A diagram appeared and Jack's jaw dropped.

"Is that a...a time distortion?" the way he said it made it sound as if it was an impossible occurrence, he was equal parts incredulous and curious.

"Yeah, it was right above the bed, literally bleeding through, there was blood on the blankets."

"You think she's on the other side." He said slowly. The Doctor nodded. River was nodding along, the idea was forming in her head and Jack saw her expression. "Oh please tell me we have the same idea." River smiled slowly.

"Oh yes, you and I pretty boy, are going to have a chat with some of the Doctor's...friends." Jack snorted and stepped forward. The Doctor looked about to protest, but Jack glared at him.

"Doctor, shut up and sit down." He said darkly. The Doctor did, and Amy and Rory winced in sympathy.

"I know you don't like guns or violence, but in this case, it's unavoidable. We need to track down who put her in Stormcage so we can isolate when."

" They aren't going to tell you anything, and it's rather dangerous to send two humans who can die to do it." River said softly, standing beside Jack. Rory nodded and spoke up.

"What do you want us to do?" Jack's smile was slow-coming, but still rather feral.

"I've met you before I think, centurion. As for what you can do, make him talk. Pull the seniority card if you have to, after all, we are the only ones older than the Doctor." Amy looked irritated at being ignored, but River went forward and whispered something to her. Amy nodded slowly and turned to go into the hall.

"Nice to meet you Jack." She called as she left. Jack nodded and River finished plugging in the activation code. They nodded and vanished together. Rory turned his gaze on the Doctor and he gulped.

"Now, who is she?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amy closed the door to the library and skirted around a couch that had never been there before. It was obviously well used and had taken the place of the Doctor's chair. She jumped as a light went on, highlighting an alcove far in the library. Amy moved through the shelves, always amazed at the size of the collection the Doctor had. Finally she came to the alcove, where a book sat on a pedestal. It opened and Amy gasped as it fell on a page she doubted anyone had ever seen. On the page was a drawing of a woman holding an infant tightly against her body, protecting the child as a rather familiar man ran toward her. The danger wasn't from him, but from the army before her. She looked for an explanation of the picture, but it was written in Gallifreyan. The Tardis hummed and then tried to explain. Amy got a feeling of familiarity, of the Doctor and overabundant joy and pink and yellow and kinship and an image of a rather pretty blonde girl, smiling at something. And then pain, an image of a man that felt like the Doctor and a beach where he couldn't reach her and failing to finish his sentence and she saw him change without her. And then the girl screaming in pain clutching at her head as the connection broke. Of her in a hospital and Amy gasped. Her heartbeat was wrong, she was human, but she wasn't. Two hearts, not human, not anymore and then fainter, an echo, another double heart. Amy staggered back.

"He's got a baby he doesn't even know about." The Tardis hummed and showed her what she needed Amy to do. The child wasn't with the blonde woman, but was still an infant and the Tardis needed Amy to get her. Amy passed the boys on her way out.

"Amy, where are you going?"

"To see an old friend." She said.

Amy clutched the paper tightly in her hand, determined. The Tardis had given her a name and an address to seek out. She did and found herself in Ealing. She asked directions and soon found herself In front of a rather grand house. She knocked and waited patiently, a woman answered the door.

"Hello."

"Are you Sarah Jane Smith?" The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Amelia Pond, do you know the Doctor?" Now the woman looked ready to slam the door in her face. "The Tardis sent me." She froze.

"You're a companion, please, come in." Amy did.

"The Tardis sent you to me?"

"We're trying to rescue someone, but the Tardis has me searching for someone else."

"Who?"

"A baby, a Time Lord baby." Sarah froze and turned back to look at her.

"The Doctors?" Amy nodded.

"The woman they're looking for, it's her child."

"A woman...oh Rose...who's looking for her?"

"River Song and a man, Jack..."

"Harkness." Sarah finished with a slight smile. "Oh that man. Why did the Tardis send you to me?" Amy shrugged, and then had a thought.

"Anything alien, there have to be people that deal with that kind of stuff."

"Yes, certain individuals, usually former companions, Torchwood 3 in Cardiff and UNIT. Jack would know if his team discovered anyone like that. I haven't and Martha and Mickey called yesterday, they had nothing to report. That leaves UNIT."

"I don't suppose you have a phone number?" Sarah smiled slowly and gestured for Amy to follow her. Mr Smith called UNIT for them.

"Hello Ms Smith, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for someone, a baby, one with two hearts." There was silence for a moment.

"Who is we?"

"Amelia Pond, I travel with the Doctor."

"London HQ, I'll meet you out front." Sarah Jane drove and they were there in less than an hour. A man out front met them and led them deep into UNIT. Amy was focused on the man, he was tense, obviously uncertain of her. He stopped before a guarded room and knocked just as Sarah's phone rang. The door opened, a dark skinned man smiled grimly.

"Sarah Jane Smith and..."

"Amy Pond." They entered the room. A dark skinned woman was rocking a wailing child in her arms. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hello. I'm Martha, Mickey's my husband. You're traveling with him currently?" Amy nodded and moved closer, Martha let her cradle the child, she stopped wailing as Amy soothed her. A sigh of relief escaped Martha. "I'm no good with babies, thank you." Amy smiled down at the little girl she held.

"It's alright sweetheart, they're going to find your mum, and your dad is going to be so happy to see you."

"So it is the Doctor's kid?" Mickey asked. "I didn't think he'd ever get over Rose."

"He didn't." Amy said softly. Everyone gaped at her. "It's her that River and Jack are looking for."

"Then how is...no..." Mickey said and then moved to study the baby closely. He choked on air for a moment. "I never would have thought, I mean she was acting a little funny, but I...and her mum kept giving her those looks..." Mickey was nearly panicking now. Martha put a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, but the baby, it's hers?" She asked Amy. Amy nodded, rocking the infant to sleep in her arms like she'd done for Melody so long ago. "She's missing?"

"Kidnapped more likely." Amy muttered angrily, remembering the Silence and she stopped dead. The Silence. They'd taken her for Melody, a child of time, something both she and Rose had in common.

"I need to get her back to the Doctor, does she have a name?" Martha nodded and nearly winced at the familiar blue envelope. On it was a name and address.

"Oswin...what does that even say?"

"It's Persian, it means Bad Wolf."

"And the address?"

"It's for London UNIT HQ, here." Amy pondered that for a moment.

"I need to get back to the Tardis." Mickey and Martha exchanged looks and nodded. 

"We're coming with you." Amy blinked and shrugged in acceptance. The man was startled when the exited, all of them. His eyes went straight to the baby, and Amy saw his fangs, Mickey whipped out a weapon and they were running, Oswin strapped tightly to Amy in a papoose.They ran all the way through UNIT and to the closest tube station.

"Where to?" Martha asked Amy as they hurried along. Sarah Jane had split up, to try and help them get away. 

"Canary Wharf." Mickey and Martha stopped dead and simultaneously winced." Amy nodded in agreement. "We went to the memorial, met Jack there. He and River are out talking to some of the Doctor's..." They nodded, getting the insinuation. They had to switch lines several times, both to avoid people and to get to the right place. They burst out of the tube station at Canary Wharf and moved toward the memorial with a purpose. When they caught sight of the Tardis, they bid Amy farewell.

"We just needed to make sure you got here safe. We're too old for the Doctor's style of travel." Amy snorted in amusement and hugged them both briefly. She turned and the Tardis opened the door for her. She began humming happily, greeting Amy with more warmth and affection than ever. Both Rory and the Doctor turned to look at her, pausing mid-conversation.

"Amy, oh...why do you have a baby? Please tell me you didn't steal a baby." The Doctor said, looking both happier and sadder than she'd ever seen him. Rory must have done him some good then, but she was still offended.

"Oi!! Well, technically I'm returning a baby, not stealing."

"Returning a...who is she?" He was standing close to Amy, smiling a little at the little girl who reached out a hand for his finger. He let her have it and she bubbled happily. His smile softened and yet grew bigger at the same time.

"Oswin Tyler." His head snapped up in shock.

"What?" he whispered and Amy smiled softly.

"I'm returning her, to you." He spluttered for a moment as Amy settled Oswin in his arms. 

"What? Why are you...no...you don't mean..." Amy smiled slightly. 

"Use your words Doctor."

"She's mine? She's my daughter?" His voice was incredibly soft and yet he held the girl even tighter.

"Yes." Amy was startled when tears rolled down his cheeks. Amy moved to brush them away, worried again.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy Amelia Pond, I'm so happy...and..." he sucked in a sharp breath. "Two hearts. She's like me." He pressed his lips to the little girl's forehead and looked up at Amy.

"Thank you Amelia Pond, thank you."

"I had some help, from some old friends of yours."

"Friends of mine?" He asked in puzzlement.

"Sarah Jane, Martha and Mickey Smith. Funny how they all have that last name." She mused. The Doctor chuckled and kissed her forehead.


	4. Secrets in Silence

Amy and Rory were watching the Doctor as he worked, he had Oswin cradled against his chest in the same papoose. He was bouncing around, happier than they'd seen from him in a while. He would talk quietly to her in a chiming language they assumed was Gallifreyan. She just bubbled back happily. The Tardis was practically oohing over the little time lady, much like she had been since Amy had stepped inside. Amy would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that Oswin was still missing a parent. The Doctor's depression had no doubt eased with the presence of Oswin, but she could still see the sadness at his mouth and in his eyes. Rory announced he was headed off to bed and Amy told him she'd be there in a minute. She stayed long enough to tell the Doctor goodnight and to smile down at Oswin. She waved as she left and then stopped just out of view. She peeked and saw the Doctor, looking down at Oswin.

"Where's your mum? Why did she leave you behind? I bet you miss her. I don't blame you, I miss her too." Oswin simply bubbled, not understanding what was happening. Amy wiped the tears on her face, tiptoeing to go find Rory.

The Doctor was tired and so was Oswin. He made sure the doors were locked and then headed for his room. It was the one he slept in, actually more of a suite of rooms. A bathroom, his bedroom, a small living area and Rose's room. He laid Oswin down in what had been his cot. He rocked her to sleep and then took a quick shower. He pulled Oswin's cot over, only to give up and build a small pillow fort, before settling the infant next to him. He drifted to sleep next to her, a gentle smile on his lips. He woke up twice to change her and feed her. He settled her back down to sleep before joining her in dreamland.

 

Amy found Jack and River in the console room, whispering.

"Morning." She said tiredly.

"Where's the Doctor?" Both asked in surprise.

"Asleep." Was Rory's rough reply. Jack and River both raced to go see. The Tardis admonished them both to be quiet, and opened the door. They went through a living area and saw three doors. Jack pressed a hand to a familiar door.

"Jack?"  
"It's Rose's door." She nodded and tried the other door. This was the Doctor's room. As evidenced by the sleeping man himself, curled up next to what appeared to be an infant. River and Jack both melted a little at the sight. They made it out to Amy.

"Whose baby and you know why does he have it?" Jack asked.

"Same answer actually. It's his."

"His baby?" River asked incredulously.

"It's his and Rose's daughter." They turned to look at each other.

"They took you the first time because they wanted me. A half time lord child. The child of his best friends. But if they discovered that he had a child, a pure blooded time lord child, they would do anything. If they found Rose, if they found out about the baby, they would tear the universe apart to find it."

"They would." Jack agreed. "But they also could track us. What's to stop them from taking the baby from inside the Tardis?"

"Can't. Not anymore." He said from behind them. "The Tardis and I have done some upgrading, some protective measures have been put in place. The only way into the Tardis is through the front door, or with Jack or River's Vortex Manipulators. No tractor beams, flesh signals, teleports, invasions or chronon loops will affect us." They grinned at him sheepishly. Oswin was cradled against his chest again. Jack leaned forward to see the little girl. He smiled softly at her, and brushed a finger down her cheek. She bubbled happily at him and grabbed for his fingers. He let her have them, and was playing with her for a moment. The Doctor shifted. "Jack, do you want to hold her?" Jack looked startled by the question.

"Er...I don't..." He trailed off as Amy rolled her eyes, adjusted his arms and then the Doctor handed her off to him. River pulled him down to sit beside her, smiling down at the little girl he held. The Doctor was leaning back against the console, staring at Jack and River.

"What do you have for me?'

"We went back to before it was even called Storm Cage. We found out about them bringing in someone, a dangerous entity. We jumped forward a few days to see if it was her..." Jack trailed off.

"They'd obviously tortured her for something, most likely to know where Oswin was. She's not good Doctor. She...she's damaged. In more than the physical sense."

"How do you mean?"

"She's mad Doctor, completely insane. At least we thought so. She's powerful, Bad Wolf was there, flinging soldiers away. She nearly attacked us." Jack said softly, staring down at Oswin, before looking back up. "But she stopped. She took one look at us and stopped. She seemed confused to see us there, as if she didn't know who we were, didn't know who I was...and then she said my name. They dragged her away and nearly arrested us. She's there though. Three weeks before they rename Storm Cage." Jack said. The Doctor took Oswin back, bringing her close to his face.

"Alright then. It's time to go find your mummy, isn't it?" Jack snorted in amusement, sidetracked. Everyone looked at him strangely. And then both he and the Doctor burst into laughter. Everyone else was clearly confused.

"Oh Jack, I'd forgotten that. All we need are gas mask zombies, what was it...Glenn Miller and..."

"Champagne!" Both were back to laughing again.

"I'm going to assume this was one of your adventures?" River asked at sat.

"Yep! It's how Rose and I met him. Middle of World War II, London air raid, and Rose manages to get stuck hanging from a barrage balloon. Then I met Jack, we ran, I danced with Rose, saved the world, saved Jack and danced some more." He was chuckling. Jack nodded and they both turned and were starting the Tardis dematerialization sequence.


End file.
